


Pillow Talk

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent discussions, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Implied Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Relationship Discussions, Smut as Character Work, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex, finn is basically pansexual although he doesn't use that word, lots of pussy talk, talking about sex while you're doing it, trans people exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Ben is away on a work trip and Finn and Rey have a chat about Rey’s pussy. Also there is a well-timed phone call. Slightly angsty start with a smutty middle and a fluffy ending.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my Finnreylo Murder AU series. I'm doing this as a series rather than a multi-chapter because, while I'm interested in continuing this storyline and figuring out the dynamics of this threesome, I don't really have an arc in mind. So although I'm writing them as a series of one-shots the stories will make reference to each other (especially to the first one, [In The Clearing and What Happened After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606219), which I encourage you to read if you haven't already as references are made here to events there).

Ben left on a Tuesday afternoon. He’d be back on Friday after work, just out for a few days to meet with some clients for an upcoming case. He assured Rey that this was normal, something he’d have to do every month or so, and that he’d call every night to check in. Although he hadn’t officially moved in Finn had been around a lot, and he agreed to stay with Rey while Ben was out of town. Rey was worried but she tried not to be obvious about it. What they had was so new, and she was still anxious about their entire situation, but she didn’t let on. She wanted to be strong, she’d always been strong, concealing her emotions, and how was this any different? Tuesday night was fine; Finn came over, they ate tacos, watched some old sci-fi movie, said goodnight to Ben, and went to bed early.

Wednesday was… okay. Rey had to call the police to report Plutt missing, which wasn’t stressful while she was on the phone, but by the time she got home from work she was feeling anxious and off-balance. Finn had wanted to be there when she made the call, but he’d had an emergency call two counties over and hadn’t been able to make it to the garage. It had been okay, really it had, but she was relieved to see his truck when she pulled into the parking lot of the building where she now shared an apartment with Ben. _Where I live with Ben in his apartment_ , she reminded herself. She didn’t need to be overestimating her situation; she had to remember her place.

Finn was cooking dinner when she let herself in, something meaty and spicy. He gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, and asked how the call had gone. He’d already asked, on the text thread that the three of them shared, and she’d said “FINE”, and she said “Fine” again when questioned in person, and he figured that was all he’s getting and didn’t push her.

They ate together, while Finn complained about work, and afterwards Rey did the dishes while Finn did some research on his laptop that he didn’t want her to see. This annoyed her, although she didn’t understand why. _It’s not like he’s my boyfriend, I don’t_ own _him. He can have his secrets. Why should I care?_

After she cleans up dinner Finn is sitting in front of the television and Rey goes into the bedroom she now essentially shares with Ben (although officially her room is the guest bedroom), strips, and steps into the shower. She loves the bathroom, it’s like no room she’s even imagined; larger than her old bedroom, lined with tiles, with a shower _and_ a jacuzzi tub, like something out of a magazine. Standing under the shower is like being in a waterfall, warm and inviting and nourishing. After a minute, as she’d hoped, Finn pokes his head in the door, which she’d left cracked.

“Hey, baby,” he says. “Would you like some company?”

Of course she would.

Rey loves kissing Finn. She loves _being with_ Finn. He’s so gentle, and soft, and he makes her feel _so good_. He also talks a lot, which is … really hot, actually. Since the first night they’d spent together, Finn has been the voice in their relationship. During sex, sure, he’s the one directing the action, making suggestions, and just saying what everyone is thinking. But it turns out this also bleeds into the non-sexual areas of their relationship as well. He’s the translator between her and Ben, they can both be prickly and angry and Finn is so _calm_ , and if she’s honest it’s probably not the healthiest dynamic but it’s working so she tries not to think about it too much.

Finn has his arms around her, first soaping her back, then moving down and massaging the globes of her ass, before continuing his travels into the cleft between her cheeks, finally reaching behind her and dipping his fingers just into the opening of her cunt. Because it’s Finn, when he’s not licking into her mouth or nibbling her neck he’s whispering into her ear, the sweetest filth about _you’re so fucking beautiful, I love the way you taste, gonna take you back in that room and fuck you right on Ben’s bed, gonna make you come so hard on my cock_. She angles herself back, tries to push down further on Finn’s fingers, but he’s insistent, dancing just his fingertips around her opening even as he lifts her knee up to his hip, opening her wide to the cool air and the warm water of the shower.

When it becomes clear that no more cleansing will be happening in the shower tonight Rey turns off the water and pulls Finn out, and grabs a towel to wipe herself down. Finn does the same, and she can’t help but notice his cock, which she’d felt pushed up against her stomach in the shower, hard enough that his foreskin is pulling down, exposing the end, pink and glistening. She reaches out one finger and touches the opening at the tip, then gently rubs at the sticky precum there. He hisses and grips her shoulders, which emboldens her, and she pushes his foreskin back further and give him a little squeeze, making him gasp.

Rey needs to feel, and she knows that Finn can help her, so she leads him to the bed and pushes him down, climbs on him and kisses him, easing his mouth open with her own and touching his tongue with hers while he holds her hips still, rocking his cock against her folds.

Lifting her mouth away from his, she breathes, “Go down on me, please.” Rey loves the feeling of Ben’s mouth on her, licking and sucking and breathing, and she misses him, she misses him _so much_ even though it’s just been a day. She misses Ben.

Finn pauses, just enough that she notices, and then pulls her hips down, rubs his cock against her again, and captures her mouth in another kiss, sucking her tongue and releasing her before he responds, “No, baby, this feels so good.”

Rey freezes and starts to pull away. Finn doesn’t want to go down on her. _Finn has never before said no to her and he does not want to go down on her so there must be something wrong with her._

* * *

She doesn’t get far, though. Finn grabs her wrists and pulls her back to him, then lifts her up and pushes her onto her back, before landing on top of her, caging her in by pushing her wrists to the mattress, his own hips pushing hers down, his ankles crossed over hers.

His face is so close to hers he’s out of focus. Rey is so shocked she can’t speak. “Rey, I am not rejecting you. I am not rejecting you, do you hear me?”

Rey finds her voice. “I know… I didn’t think…”

“Oh you didn’t? Why did you pull away when I said no?” Her response is to push her hips up to his, but he lifts his away so she can’t touch him. She’s stunned and a bit dismayed; in the three weeks they’ve been together, she’s never seen him even close to angry, and he’s clearly irritated now.

Tears gather in the corner of her eyes, and he softens and gives her a peck on the lips. “Baby, what are you thinking right now? Tell me what you think, please.”

It’s hard for her to say no to him when he says please. She focuses on a spot on the ceiling over his left shoulder. “I think… you don’t like… me.”

Finn smiles incredulously at this, raises an eyebrow. “You think I don’t _like_ you? You think I don’t like _you_?”

Rey blushes and huffs the air out of her lungs, then tries again, twisting her neck to escape his gaze. “You don’t like… my pussy.” He plants a kiss to her cheek, his breath sweet on her ear.

“Do you really think I don’t like your pussy, baby?” Nosing her jaw, kissing down the column of her neck to her collarbone, he continues, whispering, “do you remember the first night we spent together?”

Of course she remembers. They’d met in the clearing, dug the hole together, and then drove back to Ben’s apartment. She’d taken a shower, to clean away the blood and the sand, and when she came out she’d found Ben and Finn together on the bed, angled away from her, Finn’s hands in Ben’s hair and Ben’s hands on Finn’s hips, shaking with his knuckles white, tongues tangled and breath heavy and warm. She’d laid on the bed behind them and spread her legs, and they had descended on her, in the best way.

“What’s the first thing I did to you, baby. Do you remember?” Finn asked, licking from her collarbone up to her ear.

“You put your fingers in me.”

“Yes, I did. It was all I wanted then, getting my fingers in you. Felt amazing. Smelled amazing. I love having my fingers in you. Can I do it now?”

Rey whines, pushing her hips up again. “Yes,” she breathes, and he releases her left wrist and moves his right hand down, pressing his two middle fingers into her wet heat. She groans, moving her left hand to run over the short hair on the back of his head, and he groans as well. “Rey, baby, you feel so damn good. You’re so wet, I love it.” He takes a moment to stroke her inside, then continues.

“What else do I like to do with your pussy?”

Rey blushes harder. She doesn’t talk like this, using explicit terms. That’s Finn’s domain. But he’s not going to let her out of it.

He whispers, “Say it, baby. What else do I do with your pussy?”

She shuts her eyes tightly, and whispers, barely audible, “You put your cock in it.”

Finn laughs, not unkindly, and says much more loudly, “Yes, baby, I fuck it. I like to fuck your beautiful, warm, tight, wet pussy with my cock.” With each descriptor he gives her a little stroke. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll do that in a bit. Would you like that?”

Rey can only moan in reply, she’s so embarrassed and turned on.

“What about Ben?”

Rey turns her head to look him in the eye. Suddenly she’s agitated, but she’s not sure why. “This isn’t about Ben. This is about you and me.”

Finn smiles down at her. “Ben is relevant to this conversation, baby. Ben is relevant to any conversation about your pussy. What do you think Ben thinks about it? Do you think he likes it?” He kisses her cheek, as if in apology, a concession to the conversation that he knows is uncomfortable for her.

“Yes, I think he likes it.” Rey’s eyes are closed again, she can’t bear to think about what Ben thinks of her cunt, let alone talk about it. It’s just a lot.

“You think he likes it. You think he _likes_ it? Okay. And what does he like to do with it, hmmmm?”

Rey can feel her cheeks growing redder and redder, but she knows there’s only one way out now. “He… ugh, Finn, I hate you. He likes to eat it.”

But Finn just laughs and strokes her g-spot. “Yes, he likes to eat it. Baby, Ben _adores_ your pussy. He loves it. If he could, he’d eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and he’d end up starving to death, because it’s all he’d ever eat. Am I wrong?”

And Rey laughs, an open and honest laugh, because… he is not wrong.

While she laughs, Finn removes his fingers from her, maneuvers himself between her legs, pushes her thighs up, and lines himself up with her hole. “Talking about Ben made you so slick, and it made me so hard. May I, Rey?”

Rey sighs. “Yes, Finn.”

At the moment Finn pushes into her, Rey’s phone, on the bedside table, vibrates. Finn grabs it and accepts the call, setting it to speakerphone. It’s Ben, of course.

He sounds tired, his voice rendered a bit tinny through the cell phone speaker. “Hey Rey, how’s it going?”

Finn smirks down at Rey as he responds smoothly. “Hey man, we’re good here, what are you up to?”

Ben sighs. “Just working on some paperwork, it’s not very interesting really. What’s up with you?”

Finn pulls all the way out of Rey and then pushes back into her, hard, and she groans, then says, very breathily, “Hey Ben.”

Ben is quiet for a moment, then they can hear him moving in his hotel room on the other end of the line. “Wait, are you guys… are you fucking?”

Finn laughs, and thrusts into Rey twice more, making her grunt. He moves his right hand between them, and rubs his thumb against her clit. She reaches around to grab his ass, pulling him further into her, and cries out. Finn laughs again.

“Yeah, we’re fucking. We’re also talking about Rey’s pussy. Is there anything you’d like to say about it?”

Ben says “ _Fuck_ ,” there’s a _clunk_ when he sets down the phone, and a moment of shuffling which they both assume is Ben removing some of his clothing.

Within fifteen seconds he’s back on the line. “I should have known you’d do something like this, goddammit. Okay. What about Rey’s cunt?”

Rey pushes up on Finn’s shoulders. “If you two are going to talk about me like this, I want to be on top. Okay?” Finn shrugs and rolls over, bringing Rey with him, still inside her as she straddles him, sitting up and pushing her hands against his abdomen.

She groans and starts to ride him. “Better…”

Ben grunts. “Are you guys settled? Tell me what’s up.”

Finn looks into Rey’s eyes as he replies. “Rey got upset because I don’t want to eat her out, so I’m telling her how much we love her pussy. What do you think, Ben?”

There’s no hesitation: “Rey’s cunt is the best.”

Then there’s a moment of silence on the line, and Ben continues, “Rey’s on top?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Are you facing Finn, or away from him?”

“I’m facing him. Looking down at him right now.”

There’s a moment of silence. Then, “Sweetheart, I want you to show him how sweet your cunt is. Make him come, make it good for him. I want him loud. Can you do that? For me? I’m here, I want to hear you make him come. Okay?”

Rey melts. Ben doesn’t usually say much during sex, but when he does it’s thrilling. She moves from kneeling up to a squat, keeping Finn inside her as she maneuvers over him, and with the additional power in her thighs provided by the new position bounces down on his cock, as hard as she can. But Ben keeps talking.

“Finn, are you there? Talk to me.”

Finn groans, but answers, “I’m here, I’m … yeah, here I am. Rey’s fucking me but I’ll do my best to be coherent. What’s up?”

“Is Rey’s cunt being good to you?”

“Hell yeah. So good. Sweet and tight and warm, yeah.” Rey blushes but doesn’t stop thrusting down on him.

“Be good for her. She’s so good, her cunt is so good. Make it nice for her, yes?”

Finn groans again, holds Rey’s hips and pulls them down in an assist as she bounces, pushing his own hips up to work in tandem with her. “Yeah, man. We’ll make it nice.”

“ _Fuck_ Finn, I want to kiss you and hold you and watch Rey fuck you and,” he pauses to grunt again, softly, then whines, “I wanna hear you come, man, I love it when you come.”

A moment passes, Finn and Rey moving together, and Finn speaks up.

“Hey Ben?”

Ben, a bit breathless, responds, “Yes?”

“What would you do if you were here?”

Finn can feel Rey pausing, senses her anticipation, and he can hear Ben’s breathing pause too, over the speaker phone. But he answers.

“If I were there? If I were with you now? I’d be behind Rey. I’d rub myself on her back, and put my arms around her and hold her still so she can’t move.”

At this Rey freezes, and Finn holds her hips still as she arches her back, hand back on his thighs, and groans.

Ben continues, “I’d hold her, and you’d fuck her until you come, you'd come so hard, and then I’d turn her over and suck your cum out of her cunt, and then I’d eat her out until she comes _at least_ three more times, and then I’d fuck her with my cock until she comes again, while you fuck me.”

Rey whines, “Oh _Ben_ ,” and Finn groans and they start to move together again, and Ben… Ben grunts, loudly, and then says “Fuck.”

Rey doesn’t stop moving, but she gives him a moment, then says, “Ben. You came.” It’s not a question.

“Yeah, I did. That visual… I hadn’t thought of it before, until I said it, but that would be really hot.” And then, more quietly, he says, “shit.”

Finn’s bent his legs to give him more leverage as he fucks up into Rey, and he’s holding her hips while one of her hands is on his shoulder, the other rubbing desperately at her clit.

With a cry Rey comes, shaking, and she pulls Finn right along with her. He’s aware of Ben, still listening on the other end of the line, so he cries out too, buries himself in her as he ejaculates, and shouting maybe a bit more loudly than is technically necessary, although it’s not exaggerated by any means. He gathers Rey into his arms and pulls out of her, and they lie on their sides next to each other, sharing space, sharing breath.

Ben’s voice comes through the speaker of the phone. “Well, that sounded fucking hot. I miss you guys so much. I can’t wait to come home.”

Of the two in the bed, Rey is coherent first. “Ben, are you okay?”

His response is muted, as though he’s far from the mic of the phone. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just miss you. And I got cum all over the pillow, need to figure out what to do about it.”

Rey giggles and Finn guffaws. “Just take the pillowcase and rinse it off, man, it’ll be fine.”

Ben responds grouchily. “It’s a throw pillow, not a bed pillow. I’ll probably just wipe it off and bring it home with me, they can charge me for it. I don’t want to leave a cum-stained pillow behind, that’s so embarrassing.”

Rey is laughing too hard to reply.

* * *

After they say goodnight to Ben, Rey and Finn lie together in bed, sated and sleepy.

“Finn?”

“Hm?”

“You still haven’t told me why.”

“Why what, baby?”

“Why you don’t want to eat me out.”

Finn reaches out, touches her chin, leans in to kiss her cheek. “Well, you know that I’ve had a lot of sex before you guys.”

Rey nods. The room is dim, the only light filtering in through the blinds, but Finn sees her nod and he continues.

“So, I like sex. I’ve had sex with a lot of people, all sorts, because I enjoy sex and it feels good, and bodies are bodies and that’s all fine. And I’m not a person who needs emotional attachments to have sex with someone. I mean, I want to fuck people I like, I don’t do hate sex, but I don’t have to love someone to make them come. Does that make sense?”

Finn’s hand is resting on the pillow by his head, and Rey takes it and brings his fingers to her lips, kissing them gently. “Yeah, sure. I don’t think it’s something I could do, but I can understand it.”

He squeezes her hand. “I _do_ form emotional attachments, clearly, because I’m here with you and Ben now. We’re like… a team, I guess. Right?” He continues, more quietly, “I do believe we were made for each other.”

Rey huffs and rubs her cheek against his fingers. “Right.” They haven’t really talked about this… whatever it is they are, but they’re definitely _something_ , and maybe Finn is right. She hopes he is.

“That said I still have preferences, things I particularly like and don’t like. And although I’ve had sex with people with pussies before, I’ve never been really interested in them as a thing. I’m happy to touch them with my hands, put my cock in them, but I don’t really _like_ them and I’ve never been interested in having one in my face. Even one that belongs to a person I’m emotionally attached to.”

Rey takes a moment to absorb this information. “Finn, you spent almost an hour this evening convincing me how wonderful my pussy is. Do you,” she pauses to swallow, then continues in a whisper, “do you really mean all that or were you just saying it to make me feel better?”

“Oh, baby,” Finn chuckles and puts his arms around her, pulling her close. “I mean it all. I like your pussy more than any other pussy I’ve met. I think about it sometimes, while I’m driving to a job, or even working, it’ll pop into my head, all pink and wet, or I’ll feel it on my fingers, or smell it, or remember how your cum tastes when I lick it off Ben. But I still don’t want to put my mouth on it. And honestly, since Ben is so into that, I didn’t think it would be an issue or I might have said something about it earlier. But Rey,” he pushes himself up on his elbow, looks down at her in the dim light, holding her eyes with his, “you need to respect me when I say no. I promise that if you ever say no to something I want you to do I will respect that, and I need you to do the same with me. Don’t use it as an excuse to pull away. Please.”

Rey reaches up, puts her hand on his neck, and pulls him down for a kiss. “I will, and I’m sorry. Honestly I hadn’t thought of it like that. And thank you for telling me, and for everything else tonight too. I,” she pauses looking away briefly, “I had kind of a rough day, with the Plutt thing and all.”

Finn kisses her forehead. “I figured, but I didn’t want to push you on it. I am sorry I wasn’t able to be there for you. There are always turbines acting up, but I shouldn’t complain too much since it keeps me employed. Anyway. Are you feeling better now?” Rey nods and he lays back down, entwining their fingers again.

Rey’s so relaxed, half asleep, and then Finn clears his throat and speaks up again quietly. “Are you awake? There’s another thing I want to tell you, since we’re talking about it.” She smiles and squeezes his fingers.

“Sure.”

“So I’ve been in love once, maybe twice, before now. Before you and Ben. But not with a woman. I’ve never loved a woman before, Rey.”

Rey is silent for a moment, absorbing this information.

“Finn?”

“Yes baby.”

“What exactly are you trying to tell me?”

“Well. I love you, Rey. I love you.”

“And Ben.”

Finn sighs, a small, sweet sound, one she hasn’t heard from him before. “Yes. And Ben. Although I haven’t told him yet. I’m not sure how he’d take it.”

Rey smiles, because she can only imagine. “I love you too, Finn. And Ben. Or, I think I do. I’ve never actually been in love before, but this is what I suppose it feels like. Secure, and warm.”

“Safe.”

“Yes. Goodnight, Finn. I love you.”

“I love you too, Rey. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ^^ Actual footage of Ben realizing he just got cum all over his pillow. (EDIT: This is a gif of Kylo just after the bridge explosion towards the beginning of TLJ; it looks like he's saying "fuck". Doesn't look like the gif is showing up on mobile, sorry!)
> 
> After _In the Clearing_ everyone went to PP and got tested, and Rey got an IUD, so everyone is clean and no one is getting pregnant, but that's why they aren't using condoms now while they did in the first story. Safe sex is important, guys.
> 
> I struggled a bit with terminology here. Basically, Ben prefers "cunt" and Rey and Finn prefer "pussy," so I hope it's not too jarring, moving back a forth between them.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come talk to me about Reylo and Finnreylo!


End file.
